A Present for Her
by NoSoul01
Summary: This oneshot was inspired by Requim for a Loud by Underrated Hero.Lily is thinking about the future that awaits her as an adult,she was not sure if she can actually reach her dream.A present could be the answer for her question.(warning amateur writing,review is really appreciated)


**A/N: First of all, I wants to apologize to Underrated Hero for this Oneshot. This was all inspired by his/her most popular story Requim for a Loud.**

Lily Loud is sitting at the back seat of her sister's car as Lana sat beside her driving twin.They are arguing about something again just like when they're kids. It's almost hard for her to believe that they are an adults now with the way they are behaving with each other.

But she liked that about them because they are still the same sisters that she loved. Even after all these years they still have the same attitude for each other which kind of amused her sometime.

They just got back from the mall as pile of their shoppings bags were placed beside her at the back seat. They bought a lot of dress earlier that even the trunk can't contain all of them. Most of it belong to Lola though, her eyes instantly went wide as soon as they entered the mall. Lana just rolled her eyes in annoyance at her twin.

They asked her to join them shopping earlier which she already know why. It was actually just a distraction so the other can prepare the house for her 18 birthday. How she know you may wonder, It's easy Leni called her a few days ago asking her what kind of present that she wanted for her birthday. She loved her but Leni really don't know how to make a surprise party.

Lily looked out through the window as her chin pressed into her palm. There are still a fews blocks away before they reached their house. She don't know what she can do to fill her time so she engulfed herself into her thought.

Another year had passed and she is about to be an adult just like her sisters. She was excited at the thought but there is also something that bothered her, Is she really ready to be like them?

She wanted to continue in art since she really like to draw and paint, it was her passion to create something beautiful and share it with other people. Her family gives their full support to her and she appreciated that, it's just that she don't know if it was good enough.

Lori is a CEO in a big company. Leni already have her own brand in the world of fashion. Luna is a famous rockstar. Luan has entertained a lot of people around the world. Lynn has won many gold medals and trophy as an athlete.

Lucy is a novel writer. Lola already achieved her dream to become a model. Lana pursuit her promise and actually work with Bobbie fletcher as her pit crew. Lisa is the youngest scientist that had created many inventions that help people with their life. She was nothing like them or her brother.

She don't remember much about her brother since he passed away when she was still a baby but the story about him that her sisters always told her was enough to tell her that he was a great guy. Another reason that filled her with doubt for her decision in life.

Can she really reach their expectation or they would only be disappointed at her. Was it just a waste of time, maybe she could still do something else that can actually make them proud.

"We're here." Lola announced, parking her car in the driveway.

Releasing a sigh, Lily opened the door and stepped out from the vehicle. Today is her birthday, she can't let that thought bothered her.

"Lily, Why don't you go in first, we will brings in the bags." Lana suggested.

"Really, there is a lot of them." Lola whined, receiving a glare from her twin.

"Oh, yeah right." Lola muttered in realisation. "Hurry up, don't worry about us, we can take care of this." She nervously said almost ruining the surprise that she already knew.

Lily slowly shook her head and chuckled a little. She headed to the front door, reaching the doorknob and turned it around as a blinding light filled her vision afterward.

"SURPRISE!!!" She faked a gasp when they shouted at her, some are taking pictures with their devices.

Confetti exploded to the air as colourful balloons floating under the ceiling. The room were filled with her family from her brothers and sister in law to her nephews and nieces including her parent. They were all looking at her with a smile.

Soon after they began singing the happy birthday song and parted so she can move to the table where the cake was placed, 18 was written on it under her name. Lily brightly smiled, stepping forward and bent down to blow the candles.

"Make your wish Lily." Her mother said as her husband wrapped an arm behind her shoulder. Both of them were getting older that their hair had almost completely turned grey by now.

Lily closed her eyes and spoke her wish in her heart. She looked back at the candles and blew it off. They cheerfully clapped their hands together as she hugged her parent.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." She kissed their cheek.

"Happy birthday Lily." Her father said, patting her back.

The house were crowded with people that some of them need to move to the backyard. Lily and her sisters gathered in the living room as they gave their present to her. She received a lot of thing from them and some are really expensive from the other. It's almost like they were competing against each other on who would give the greatest present to her. She didn't mind it that much though, being with them was enough to make her happy.

Her mother walked and handed a small enveloped package to her with a small smile. Lily raised an eyebrow at the package, it seemed old as dust covered the wrapper.

"What is this?" She asked her mother who then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's from your brother." She said as the room instantly went silent, her sisters all turned to look at her and the package in her hand.

"Lincoln." Lily muttered, her mother nodded at her.

"He asked me to give it to you when you reached 18." She said.

"What is it?" Lola asked, looking from her shoulder.

"Patience dude, Lincoln gave that to her." Luna said.

"Don't act like you're not curious yourself Luna." Luan nudged her old roommate's shoulder.

They started gathering around her as Lily took a deep breath and opened the package. She reached her hand in and pulled out a disc in confusion. She didn't notice her sisters looking at it with their eyes wide open.

"Could it be." Lucy said with slight hope in her voice. Lily lifted her head and looked at her.

"Do you still remember those videos of him that we showed you, he was the one that made them." Lori said.

"Hey dad, do we still have the CD player?" Lana asked.

"I think there is one in the attic." Her father replied.

"I got it!" Lynn quickly ran upstair and returned with the CD player as dust covered her clothes. "We really need to clean that place." She coughed into her balled fist.

"We can do that later, now we have something more important to do." Lana took the device and installed it to the tv. "Done." She wiped her hands together.

Lily placed the CD into the device and took a step back, her sisters stood behind her. The screen of the tv eventually changed as a white haired boy can be seen sitting on a chair. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln lifted his head and waved his right hand at them.

"Hey girls, I hope all of you are fine." He said, lowering his hand back to his lap. "You all must be older by now." He chuckled a little, receiving a smile from them.

"Anyway I make this video special for Lily's 18 birthday since I know I won't be there for it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Lily, I'm not sure if you still remember me since you are still a baby right now but the other must have told you about me so thanks girls for that." He smiled at them.

"You're welcome Linky." Leni cheerfully said. They didn't even care to explain it to her anymore.

"Lily, I'm sorry that I can't be there to see you grow to be the great person you are, you must be really pretty just like our sisters." Lily blushed a little even though it was quite weird to hear that from her brother who seems younger than her.

"I'm sorry that I can't be there to see your first day at school, your first time cycling a bike, y-your first t-time h-having a crush...a-and I'm s-sorry that I would n-never know w-what your p-passion are." They began to cry when he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I-I really need to stop apologizing, the other would be really mad if they see me like this." He sniffled. "It's funny you know, I already make a lot of this recording but it still managed to make me cry somehow." He chuckled.

"There was this one time I tried to turn you into another version of myself since the other don't want to spend their time with me doing what I like, when they know about my plan they also started to make you into their own stuff, it was really funny." He smiled a little.

"That day I learned that I can't force you to be someone that you are not. You don't need to be like us, just be yourself and do what you enjoyed the most" At that moment, She felt like he was really there, talking with her.

"I may not be there for you but you still have nine lovely sisters that would support you and trust me they would also agree when I said that we are really proud of you." He said with a wide smile.

"He's right." Lisa rubbed her teary eyes from under her round glasses.

"Lily, I want you to remember that no matter what you want to be, I will always love you, we all are." Lincoln stood up and got closer to the screen until his face filled their sight.

"Happy 18 birthday my little angel." He brightly smiled as the recording stopped there. Most of them are crying by now. Lily stared at her smiling brother with tears in her eyes.

She shouldn't be worried too much about her decision. She is not alone, her family were there for her. She turned around and looked at her crying sisters, there is no reason for her to doubt herself. Even her brother was proud of her. She was really stupid for thinking that she is not good enough for them.

She was not them, she is Lily Loud the youngest sister in the Loud family. Who cares if she failed sometime, as long as she didn't give up that is all that mattered to her. Lincoln was right, she may not be successful like her sisters but she would do her best to reach her own dream.

That recording was the greatest present that she ever had. All her thought that bothered her earlier quickly left her mind as hope filled her heart. She was really happy to had a great brother like him even though she can't remember much about him. 'Thanks Lincoln' She thought to herself with a small smile.

Lily hugged her parent as her sisters also joined them for a big hug like the old time.She can feel a hand placed on her shoulder even though it was not there.Maybe her brother was really there for her after all.


End file.
